Snow the Leopard
Snow the Leopard (スノー・ザ・レッパード Sunoo za Reppaado) is a 18 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian leopard of the House of Arch, younger brother of Raphaella and elder brother of Joan and cousin to Carey and Taika. He is an up and coming spell caster and apprentice to his sister, Raph. Physical description Snow is a light yellow and white color with bright white, medium length hair, from which he gets his name. He also has dark brown and light orange spots covering his fur. He wears blue sunglasses, which rest on his forehead, a vest with his sheath strapped on his back, brown gloves and black and blue boots. He is rarely seem without his katana. Personality Snow is rather headstrong and very competitive. He's always eager for a new challenge and squeals with excitement at the thought of facing a powerful foe. When not on the field of battle, however, Snow is far more relaxed and lends a helping hand to his sister, as he knows she has her hands full running and taking care of the family. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Snow is gifted with arcane magic and spell caster abilities from his bloodline. Born into the House of Arch, Snow inherited his family's magical abilities as well as a natural skill for close combat fighting. Powers *'Arcane magic:' Using his sword to concentrate his powers, Snow is able to use arcane magic and cast spells in order to achieve a variety of effects. However, he cannot achieve the impossible and the degree of a spell's effects is directly related to his energy level and stamina. **'Specialization: Ice spells:' One of Snow's arcane specializations is ice magic. Because of the Arch family ability to potentially specialize in multiple and different forms of magic, Snow's degree of mastery and control over ice is lesser than the full degree of mastery of a Mythos ice mage. ***'Icicle generation:' Snow can generate icicles that rain down from the sky to impale or trap his opponents. ***'Ice barriers:' Snow can create protective and deflective barriers out of ice. ***'Ice imprisonment:' Snow can imprison his opponents in ice. ***'Ice surfing:' Snow can generate ice paths for him to surf along. ***'Snow manipulation:' Snow can also manipulate snow and generate snowstorms and blizzards to blanket his opponents. *'Enhanced speed:' Snow is quick and agile, especially with his swordplay. *'Extended lifespan': Because of the amount of magic that runs through his bloodline, Snow is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing him to live as long as three hundred years. Skills *'Sword mastery:' Snow is proficient in using his staff as a physical weapon. *'Combat mastery:' Snow is an excellent physical fighter with his katana and despite his magical abilities, is very enthusiastic about close combat. *'Ambidexterity:' Snow is ambidextrous, capable of wielding his katana with either his left or right hand. Weaknesses *'Exhaustion:' Snow can easily be exhausted if he overburdens his body with spell casting. *'Voice required for casting:' Snow requires his voice to cast spells, meaning that if he is silenced, he can be rendered powerless. *'Fire and heat:' Since the majority of Snow's spells are ice-based, they can be undone and nullified by fire or extreme heat. Equipment *'Katana:' Snow carries around with him a katana and uses this as both his primary weapon and medium for spell casting Trivia *Snow's name and species is a pun on the snow leopard. *Snow is the only one of the House of Arch to wield a non-staff weapon. Category:Arch Family Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Good Category:A to Z